This invention relates generally to to the mounting of video display units, such as cathode-ray tubes (CRT). The invention relates more particularly to a mounting mechanism providing both a pivoting (swivelling) action of the display unit, and a tilting action of the display unit.
The prior art contains many ways of providing a mount for a video display unit, and provides many ways of providing movement of the display unit, to allow it to be adjusted by an operator for viewing. Examples of some of these prior art mounting arrangements can be found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat Nos. 4,410,159 dated Oct. 18, 1983 by H. J. McVicker et al; 4,068,961 dated Jan. 17, 1978 by J. S. Ebner et al; 3,970,792 dated July 20, 1976 by E. E. Benham et al; and 4,019,710 dated Apr. 26, 1977 by C. O'Connor et al.
Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,159 provides a moulded base element having a pair of concave tracks in the top and an annular recess in the bottom, the concave tracks receive and support a moulded cradle element adapted to contain and support a CRT therein. The annular recess receives an annular support ring adapted to support said base and said cradle. The three assembled CRT support elements are maintained in contact with each other by gravity and are provided with keepers to assure the assembly does not come apart (see col. 1, line 65 to col. 2, line 7 of that patent).
In aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,961 a swivel top mounts to the object to be provided with controlled movement. A swivel bottom mounts to a support. The swivel top and bottom are held together by a large, curved wafer and a nut and bolt arrangement. The swivel top and bottom interact with each other to provide controlled limited movement in the two orthogonal planes, simultaneously (from the abstract of that patent).
Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,710 describes an instrument support levelling socket having relatively adjustable parts with interfitting spherical sectioned surfaces in which one of the surfaces is defined by a plurality of spaced feet so that the surface is sectioned and separated by substantial clearance spaces. A locking knob threaded into one of the parts and sandwiching the other selectively clamps the surfaces together against relative movement (from the abstract of that patent).